


A Lesson Learned

by pinemist



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Prostate Milking, Riding, Rimming, Small Penis, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinemist/pseuds/pinemist
Summary: There were tears of frustration welling up in Mark’s eyes, but he tried to blink them away. It was agony, it was torture, and he loved it.





	A Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Pure and total smut. This sort of developed out of a few different conversations with my FWB after Mark and Flash vs. Moustache Mountain at NXT UK on 24 April (my birthday!), especially regarding Mark's ass. In regards to the text conversation at the end of the story, texts with proper capitalisation (i.e. at the start of the message) are from Trent, and the others are from Pete. Hope that's not confusing.

Tyler hissed softly as Trent slid the plug out of him, his hips arching off the bed. The hotel room was dimly lit, but still bright enough for Mark to pick out what was going on. He took a deep breath and shifted a little in the chair. Stripped down like this, with Trent and Tyler still mostly clothed, he felt…exposed. Vulnerable. Inappropriate, almost, which was a strange way for him to feel considering what Trent and Tyler were doing on the bed. He was a spectator, not a participant—not yet, anyway. If he was a good boy and didn’t touch himself, Trent had said, then he _might_ be allowed to join in later on.

Trent placed the plug on the nightstand and leaned down to kiss Tyler, cupping his face gently in his hands. Tyler wrapped his arms around Trent’s broad shoulders and sighed happily into the kiss. Mark could feel his cock starting to twitch. He shifted again, hoping they wouldn’t notice, but it was no good; the movement obviously caught Trent’s eye.

“Already getting hard?” he smirked. Mark crossed his legs, but Trent shook his head disapprovingly. “Ah-ah. Legs open. I want to see your cute little cock.”

Mark gasped involuntarily and felt his cock start to stiffen. Trent laughed. “Look at that, kitten. He likes having his dick made fun of.”

Tyler giggled breathlessly. “It _is_ tiny, isn’t it, daddy?”

“It is,” Trent hummed, kissing Tyler again. “Miniature.”

“Petite.”

“I-it’s not that small,” Mark said weakly. He knew it was no good protesting—his cock was treacherously hard between his legs. Trent and Tyler laughed mockingly.

“Yes it is,” Trent said simply. He sat back, pulling Tyler’s shorts and underwear off, followed by his t-shirt. He stripped off his own clothes slowly, letting Mark get a good look at his body. It was nothing Mark hadn’t seen before in locker rooms, but this time it was different, somehow—just the three of them alone in the hotel room, the soft orange glow of the lamp picking out the contours and curves of Trent and Tyler’s naked bodies.

Trent picked Tyler up, placing him in his lap, and kissed his neck. Tyler squirmed slightly, making soft noises of pleasure. “Ready for daddy’s cock, kitten?” Trent cooed, cupping Tyler’s face in one hand.

“Yes, daddy,” Tyler murmured. He was already moving against Trent, rubbing his cock against his stomach. Trent smiled and kissed him again.

“That’s my good boy.”

The plug had stretched Tyler out enough for Trent to be able to simply slick his cock with some lube and slide inside him. Tyler sighed happily and sank down onto it until Trent was balls-deep inside of him. He looped his arms around Trent’s neck and rested his head on his shoulders. Trent peppered kisses down his jaw and neck, stroking his hair. “Does that feel good?” he murmured.

“So good,” Tyler sighed. “It’s so big, daddy.”

“It is,” Trent grinned, looking at Mark. Mark swallowed thickly. His cock was fully hard now, and he wanted so badly to reach down and touch himself, just to take a little of the edge off, but he couldn’t. He had to be good.

Tyler started to ride Trent properly, moving his hips against him. Mark’s breath caught in his throat as he watched the muscles in Tyler’s toned back ripple with the movement. Trent wasn’t looking. Maybe if he just reached down to adjust himself a little—

“No touching,” Trent said. Mark whined.

“But—”

“I said no, Mark,” Trent said sternly. “Do you want daddy to touch you or not?”

Mark looked down. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Good. Now keep your hands away.”

Mark dug his fingernails into the arms of the chair. How long before he got to touch himself? God, this was gonna be torture. _Can’t touch, can’t touch._ His dick was leaking pre-come already. Maybe if he rode the seat a little, it would give him some friction—

“Mark,” Trent said warningly. “What did I just say?”

“Please, daddy,” Mark begged. He wasn’t even embarrassed about calling Trent ‘daddy’ anymore; he was too desperate. Trent’s stern look didn’t waver.

“How many times do I have to tell you to behave yourself?” Trent’s voice was soft but firm. “Now sit still and watch.”

Tyler looked back at Mark over his shoulder, smirking. When he saw Mark nod miserably, he laughed mockingly and turned back to Trent, starting to ride him again. There were tears of frustration welling up in Mark’s eyes, but he tried to blink them away. It was agony, it was torture, and he loved it.

Trent gently pushed Tyler onto his back and lifted his legs up, thrusting into him harder. Tyler whined and arched his back to meet Trent’s thrusts, scrabbling uselessly at his shoulders. Trent stilled, eyes closing as he came inside Tyler.

He leaned down to kiss Tyler, gently nuzzling his jaw. He stroked his face and murmured something that Mark didn’t catch; Tyler nodded, and Trent pulled out, climbing off the bed. He strode over to the chair and grabbed Mark’s chin, tilting his head up to look at him.

“Enjoying the show?” he asked. Mark swallowed thickly and nodded. Trent looked down at his cock and smirked. “Is that really as big as it gets? Pete was right, it _is_ tiny.”

Mark whimpered, the tears finally spilling down his cheeks. Trent shushed him and wiped his tears away with surprising tenderness. “Shush now, pup.” He gently cupped Mark’s face. “Do you need to use your safe word?”

Mark swallowed his tears and shook his head. Trent stroked his hair. “Good boy. Go get Tyler cleaned up.”

Tyler moaned and buried his face in the mattress as Mark leaned down and licked him. Trent had taken his spot on the chair, legs spread, smiling lazily. “Does that feel good, kitten?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Tyler whined, thrusting back onto Mark’s tongue.

“Use your hands, pup,” Trent said. “Spread him.”

Mark spread Tyler’s cheeks, digging his tongue in, relishing the way Tyler squirmed and whined under his ministrations. He felt the bed dip behind him, but before he could look around to see what was going on, he felt a finger—thick and coated with lube—pressing into him. He moaned in surprise and heard Trent laugh softly.

“Tyler, turn around. I want your cock in his mouth.”

“Yes, daddy.” Tyler turned and got back on his knees, gripping Mark by the hair and guiding his hard cock into his mouth. Mark sucked it eagerly. Slowly, Tyler slid in further, until the tip of his cock was touching the back of Mark’s throat. Mark swallowed around it, delighting in the loud moan he heard from above as he did so. He could taste Tyler’s pre-come and lapped it up eagerly.

Trent slapped his ass, hard, making him gasp and pitch forward slightly. His cock twitched at the sensation. “I think he likes that, kitten,” Trent remarked. Tyler grinned.

“Do it again.”

Trent smirked and smacked Mark’s ass again, harder this time, drawing a moan from him. Mark spread his legs, both to let Trent fuck him harder with his fingers and to give his dick some more room; it was hard enough to hurt by now, straining, desperate for some friction, his balls achingly full and the tip oozing pre-come. Trent reached around and ran a hand down his stomach, stopping just shy of his cock. He had three fingers inside Mark now, fucking him roughly and rubbing maddeningly against his prostate. Mark felt like his whole body was on fire.

“Do you want daddy to touch your little cock, pup?” he murmured in Mark’s ear. Mark whined and nodded as best he could with Tyler’s cock halfway down his throat. “What’s the magic word?”

Tyler pulled his cock out of Mark’s mouth for a moment. He gasped for air, and spluttered out: “Please.”

“What was that, Mark? Couldn’t quite make it out.”

Tyler’s grasp on Mark’s hair tightened a little and he whimpered in pain. Trent smacked him again. “ _Please_ , daddy.”

“Please what?” Trent asked. Another rough slap to the ass. Mark screwed his eyes shut and sobbed. If Trent didn’t touch him soon, he was pretty sure he’d lose his mind.

“Please, please, daddy, please touch my little cock,” he whined. Trent chuckled affectionately and kissed the back of his neck.

“There’s a good boy.” He leaned back, still fucking Mark with his fingers, and cupped his cock in his hand. Tyler slipped his cock back into Mark’s mouth and started fucking his throat again. Mark swallowed desperately around his cock and, barely a few seconds later, felt Tyler’s hips still. He cried out breathlessly as he came down Mark’s throat. Mark swallowed it all and licked Tyler’s cock clean until he heard Tyler starting to whimper from overstimulation.

It only took a few strokes of Trent’s big, rough hand to send Mark over the edge. He wailed in relief, his whole body shaking, and buried his face in his arms. Trent milked every last drop of come out his cock, and, when he was finished, gently pulled his fingers out. Mark heard the sound of rustling, followed by the soft _click_ of a phone camera, but didn’t bother turning around. He was exhausted, a kind of all-over, deep-rooted exhaustion that soaked him right through. He felt strong, warm arms wrap around his middle and gently pull him up. Trent sat him in his lap and lay back against the pillow, stroking Mark’s hair.

“You alright, bab?” he cooed. Mark nodded sleepily. “You did great. We’re proud of you. And I’m sure Pete will be, too.”

Dimly, through his post-orgasm haze, Mark registered that Tyler was in the bathroom. He re-emerged a minute later with a damp washcloth and climbed onto the bed, gently wiping Mark down.

“He’s cute like this, isn’t he?” Tyler said. Trent smiled and nuzzled Mark’s hair.

“He is. Very cute. Pete’s a lucky man.”

Mark smiled and snuggled into Trent’s chest. Between Tyler’s gentle ministrations with the washcloth and Trent’s strong yet gentle fingers combing through his hair, he could barely keep his eyes open, and within minutes, he was fast asleep.

\---

Pete was half asleep when his phone buzzed. Groaning softly, he rolled over and grabbed it from the nightstand; Trent. He sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes as he opened the message.

_Thought you’d like to see how your boy’s doing._

A photo of Mark, face down, his ass bright red, accompanied the message. Pete grinned.

_were you spanking him??_ he texted back.

_Mhm. Not too hard, of course._

_lol it’s all good he loves it_

_you taking care of him?_

Pete got another photo in response, this time one of his boyfriend fast asleep on Trent’s chest. He smiled affectionately.

_awww_

_I know, right? Can we borrow him again?_

_if he’s alright with it then sure_

_Thanks. I’ll let him fill you in tomorrow. Night for now._

_night pal_

Pete scrolled back up to the photo, clicking the save icon. He checked the clock. Well, he thought, reaching for the lube, he didn’t need to sleep just yet.


End file.
